warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather is an undersizedRevealed in Long Shadows, page 119 gray tabby tomRevealed in the allegiancesof Eclipse with blind, pale blue eyes,Revealed in Eclipse, page 248 and a scar running down one side.Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 292 History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jaykit is born to the deputy of ThunderClan, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight, along with his siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. When a patrol reports fox cubs on their territory, he and his siblings beg to help and drive the cubs away, but Brambleclaw tells them that they are too young. Lionkit convinces his siblings to sneak out, hoping to find the cubs and drive them away on their own. They do manage to find the fox cubs quicker than the warriors, due to Jaykit's terrific sense of smell, but the cubs are bigger than the kits, so they flee back to camp. As Jaykit is running for his life, he falls of the edge of the stone hollow and falls to the floor. He is knocked out from the impact, and has a short dream where Spottedleaf appears from StarClan, before waking up in Leafpool's den. Jaykit exclaims that he wishes he was never born, and that he hates being blind. :Later, Hollykit arrives to see him. After she leaves, Leafpool tells Jaykit that he should be a medicine cat. He is indignant and replies that just because he is blind, it doesn't mean he can't be a warrior. Luckily Hollykit asks Leafpool to take her as her apprentice, and Firestar allows Jaykit to train as a warrior; his mentor is Brightheart with Longtail assisting her, since both of them know the difficulties of Clan life with impaired eyesight. Jaypaw is furious that Firestar would give him a "useless mentor" just because he is blind, and he often disobeys Brightheart simply based on stubbornness. :The next day, Brightheart tells him that they will not be going out of camp, but Jaypaw sneaks out anyway, and wanders onto WindClan territory and falls into the lake. Luckily, a WindClan patrol consisting of Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Whitetail, and Heatherpaw, sees him and pulls him out. Crowfeather takes him back to camp, and Jaypaw notices tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather. :As his training continues, he begins to realize that being blind makes it very difficult for him to fight correctly. When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, and Jaypaw tries to take on Owlpaw, he can't see where Owlpaw is attacking from, so he struggles. Lionpaw arrives and helps by calling out where Owlpaw is coming from, and they eventually beat hime. Jaypaw then wonders if he can ever be a warrior without someone there to help him. :That night, Jaypaw dreams that he is in the Place of No Stars. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost appear, and tell him that they can teach him to be a great warrior despite his blindness. Jaypaw is briefly tempted, but Spottedleaf appears from StarClan, and takes Jaypaw away from the Dark Forest. She then tells him that he wasn't destined to be a warrior, but a medicine cat. Jaypaw argues with her, but then realizes that she is right. Luckily, his sister had already decided that she would make a better warrior, rather than medicine cat, for she was far better at the fighting moves than the memory of herbs. After telling Leafpool, he becomes the young she-cat's new apprentice. :Leafpool takes Jaypaw on as her apprentice, even though Jaypaw still seems mad about it. Soon, Leafpool discovers that Jaypaw is able to see normally in his dreams, and enter the dreams of others. Leafpool is amazed and thinks it's important, but Jaypaw says it isn't a big deal. :During a Greencough epidemic, he saves Poppypaw from death by entering her dream and leading her away from StarClan. Sorreltail is seen thanking him, and Leafpool tells hime that he is learning to be a medicine cat. :At the special daytime Gathering, he is angry that he is not allowed to participate in the games, and stays at camp. However, he soon receives a vision of dirt pressing on him, suffocating him, and he realizes that he is looking through Lionpaw's eyes. He runs off to find that Breezepaw and Lionpaw had fallen into an old badger den while having a hunting contest. Jaypaw tries to dig them out, but he makes little progress until Crowfeather arrives and helps him pull out the two apprentices. Nightcloud is seen thanking Jaypaw greatly, and later when the Gathering is over, Onestar announces that Jaypaw is a hero. :Later, Jaypaw uses his powers to see into the dream of Firestar, and learns of a prophecy an old cat had made to Firestar, stating There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. He realizes that the three kits are him and his siblings. Dark River :When Jaypaw is chosen to go to his first Gathering, he is rather grumpy then exicited. :As he is out collecting herbs one day, he finds a stick which has been stripped of bark and has sleek perfect straight markings. He is intrigued by it, but Leafpool doesn't share his curiosity when he shows it to her. Still, he tucks it neatly in the roots of a tree so he can come back and examine it later. In a dream, he follows an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves as he journeys through the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Fallen Leaves is trapped in the tunnels forever after he drowned inside. :When his sister, Hollypaw goes missing, he dreams that she went to RiverClan to find out what was wrong. He also shares dreams with Cinderpaw, and finds out that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and that she has no clue that she is. He tries many times to see if she remembers, but is stopped by his mentor, Leafpool. While Cinderpaw is stuck inside the medicine cats' den, he plays with her from time to time though he only says to keep her quiet. He is happy that she was honest about wondering about his blindness. Soon, he is happy to find that being a medicine cat can be more of a job when Firestar sends him and Leafpool to WindClan to find out if they were really going to have a battle. :Later in the book, he goes on a mission to WindClan with Leafpool to see if RiverClan has invaded them. He then goes with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to find missing WindClan kits who had suspectly wandered in the tunnels: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. In the tunnels they meet up with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw who are also looking for the kits; they then join together in a mission to find the kits, who were hiding behind a boulder in one tunnel. They recieve help from Fallen Leaves in escaping before the tunnels flood. Then Falling Leaves shows Jaypaw the stick he found, with eight new scratches. Five long, three short. He realizes they stand for them. He thinks they'll all die, but then Falling Leaves scratches out the marks, meaning they'll make it. Everyone survives, and the kits are returned to WindClan during a battle with Thunderclan. Outcast :In the beginning of the book, Jaypaw is out with Leafpool finding herbs and tries to contact Rock through the stick, but it doesn't work. Jaypaw runs into Hazelpaw and Berrypaw and Berrypaw complains that Jaypaw couldn't see that he was hunting the bird that flew off. Jaypaw replies that he is blind, and cannot see anything. Jaypaw hears Berrypaw talking with Mousepaw and Poppypaw. Berrypaw is expressing concern that Firestar will use his stumpy tail to give him his warrior name. Poppypaw asks if he thinks it will be something like Berrystumpytail. Berrypaw is concerned until Brightheart comes and tells him that when Bluestar named her Lostface, and after she died Firestar changed her name to Brightheart, and that she doesn't think Firestar would give any cat a cruel name. Jaypaw tells Hollypaw that he is worried that Leafpool will use his blindness to give him his medicine cat name. Hollypaw replies that his name might be something like Jayno-eyes, saying that would be as stupid as Berrystumpytail. :At Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, he heard Brambleclaw's hiss of annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his warrior name. When Jaypaw goes to the Moonpool, he saw Rock, and when Jaypaw asked Rock where he came from, he told him the answer would lie in the Mountains. :Before he went to the mountains, he saw Feathertail in StarClan, who was taking prey for the Tribe of Rushing Water.When Talon and Night, two Tribe cats, visited ThunderClan, Jaypaw went into Stormfur's thoughts and found the memory of Stoneteller exiling Stormfur and Brook for leading the Tribe into a battle they lost many cats over, although it wasn't Stormfur's fault. Brook chose to go with him, though, in her own decision. He and his siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water from trespassing cats.On the way there the old loner Purdy joins them. He was worried about Hollypaw and Lionpaw left him behind when they went to hunt for fresh-kill in a barn. When they reach the Tribe, Jaypaw seems to be the most sensitive about how the Tribe cats felt about the Clan cats changing their lives. Jaypaw also finds out that Stoneteller, the cat who acts as leader and medicine cat, is telling lies about what the Tribe of Rushing Water is telling him. A while later Jaypaw finds out that the Tribe of Endless Hunting actually has given up on the Tribe of Rushing Water and that the Tribe had come from another location. Jaypaw thinks they might be from the lake. Later in the series he finds out that this is true, that the Tribe did, in fact, come from the lake. Jaypaw also learns some new healing herbs from Stoneteller. He discovers that the Tribe received a prophecy not unlike the one Firestar received, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. At the end of the book, he tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy, and they are very shocked. ''Eclipse :When Toadkit got scratched by some nettles, Jaypaw made an ointment out of dock leaves but as he was putting it on, Toadkit sent it flying in to the pool of water in the Medicine Cat's den. Jaypaw began to make a new one, and as he was getting some more leaves and tripped over Daisy, he sensed that Toadkit was about to grab his tail, maybe thinking that Jaypaw would not see it coming, being blind, but Jaypaw stopped him, and snapped at him, which caused Toadkit to get a bit frightened and not bother Jaypaw again. :When Rock's stick floats out into the lake, Jaypaw tries to swim out and grab it, but he nearly drowns. Firestar happened to be walking by, and he rescued Jaypaw, and at Jaypaw's request, the stick as well. :Jaypaw has an idea to get Cinderpaw to swim. This helped her leg because she can move the muscle without needing to put any weight on it. Jaypaw still doesn't like water though due to his recent experience where he nearly drowned. :He helps Leafpool with Millie's kitting, which was also his first kitting, and is genuinely happy about the experience. He then receives a vision of choking, deep blackness, which isn't remembered by the other cats. :When Sol, a traveler, comes to the camp, Leafpool asked him to talk outside of the camp so that not all the cats would know what he had to say, he tells them that the sun will disappear. StarClan had given them no warning, though, about this. :During the battle, Jaypaw tells Leafpool that he's going to get the injured cats back to the camp, and she reluctantly allows him to go into the forest. Jaypaw then helps his fallen Clanmates, and warns Lionpaw that several RiverClan warriors were nearby, ready to attack. :After the battle, Jaypaw and his siblings chase down Sol because they wanted help with the prophecy, and Jaypaw was sure Sol knew about it. Sol offered to help, but would not join the Clan, so Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw said he could stay just outside of ThunderClan territory and they would give him food, in exchange for training their powers. He agrees to this, but on the way back to their camp they were captured by ShadowClan. Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw had not crossed the border yet they were taken back to ShadowClan's camp anyway, where Blackstar said that he thought StarClan had giving up on the Clans, and they should not had come to the lake at all, which was odd that he was willing to voice his doubts so openly in front of cats of another Clan. Sol seems to think he is right and chooses to stay with ShadowClan and not help with the prophecy. :He then witnesses his siblings and Cinderpaw gain their warrior names - Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. ''Long Shadows :Jaypaw continues his training as a medicine cat apprentice. In the beginning of the book, he realizes that Briarkit has the same cough as her mother, Millie. He knew that Hollypaw and Lionpaw received their warrior names, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, but he didn't know when Leafpool was going to give him his medicine cat name. Since ShadowClan have lost faith in StarClan, because of Sol, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze spy on ShadowClan activity. Jaypaw had a vision of a badger when they were spying and he told Hollyleaf and Lionblaze that it was not safe to be there, so they went back to camp. Runningnose and Raggedstar ask him to help them persuade ShadowClan to return faith in StarClan. He, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan. Then Blackstar and Littlecloud came to see the "sign" that the cats left. It turned out to be a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appeared in front of them. :In a dream, he enters the tunnels but as he emerges, he gets whisked back in time to become Jay's Wing, a sharpclaw of Fallen Leaves's Tribe. While in the past, he influences the tribe to leave the lake and travel to the mountains. He also meets Half Moon, a she-cat who was in love with Jay's Wing. Jaypaw realizes that this group of cats would become the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is the one to make the deciding vote on whether to go to the mountains or not. :When Leafpool sent out Poppyfrost and Jaypaw to look for catmint, they found it all squashed, probably from the fights that have been going on, so they had to find as many new stems as they could. He also receives a message from Brightspirit, who tells him to "seek for the wind." He figures out that this means that there is catmint in WindClan, which ThunderClan needs to help several sick cats, including Firestar and Millie. He confirms this in Kestrelpaw's dream in WindClan. After Lionblaze successfully gains the catmint, Leafpool gives Jaypaw his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. That was a good name because he was dreading the point Leafpool might have called him Jaywing, as which he could never forget the real Jay's Wing. During the ceremony, Jayfeather had felt an overwhelming emotion coming from Leafpool. :When a fire breaks out in camp Ashfur corners Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and tries to kill them. In order to save their lives, Squirrelflight admits they are not her kits, and Ashfur lets them go across. :Jayfeather tries to convince Ashfur not to tell all the cats at the Gathering that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not his parents by trying to scare him in a dream. Ashfur is shaken, but Jayfeather's efforts are wasted. After Ashfur's body is found, Jayfeather is surprised to see Leafpool grooming Ashfur's body with great care, and wonders if they were in love, but he quickly denies it to himself. Sunrise :The day that the Sol patrol leaves, Leafpool fusses over Jayfeather after running into the brambles of the medicine den, and he wondered why she cares because he thought they weren't kin. Jayfeather still investigates who his real parents are while the patrol that is looking for Sol is away. He questioned Mousefur about his birth. When she says that Leafpool gave her the wrong herb once, a strange one with a crisp smell like grass, he gives her samples of different herbs. When he goes back, Mousefur tells him that a herb stuck on his pelt was the herb Leafpool had given her. He also takes a walk with his grandmother Sandstorm during which they talk about Sandstorm's concerns about Leafpool. :While the other two were finding Sol, he found out through Mousefur and Longtail, and Littlecloud's help that Leafpool gave herself a special herb called parsley that stops queens from having milk if the kits die; she took it because she gave her kits to Squirrelflight. :Later on in the book he found out that Crowfeather was his father by Yellowfang coming to him in a dream and giving him a crow's feather after she told him she could tell him who his father was. :Hollyleaf had just led Leafpool out of her den when she tried to force her to eat deathberries. Jayfeather tried to talk to her, but she attacked him. Near the end he and his brother, Lionblaze, tried to stop Hollyleaf from leaving the Clans after she announced their secret at the Gathering. She reveals that she killed Ashfur and Jayfeather went in her memories and saw her kill him. She goes to the tunnels and they collapse when she runs inside. Jayfeather tries to go in after her, but Lionblaze stops him. He worries that since Hollyleaf vanished that maybe he and Lionblaze weren't part of the prophecy after all. But when he was at Whitewing's kitting, he figured out that either Dovekit or Ivykit will be the third one in the prophecy, since Whitewing is Cloudtail's daughter and Cloudtail is Firestar's nephew. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :It is revealed that in the time between ''Sunrise and this book, Firestar lost a life from being attacked by a fox; Jayfeather tried to save his leader but was unable, and realized how nervous he was as the only medicine cat. :On the way back from a Gathering, Jayfeather expresses his opinion to Lionblaze about Leopardstar's demands about the drought and RiverClan's claims to the lake, adding that Leopardstar had lost two of her lives recently. :Soon, Lionblaze discovers that his apprentice, Dovepaw, is the One from the prophecy, and gets Jayfeather to tell her. After quickly testing her skills, Jayfeather agrees that she is likely the One. Overwhelmed, Dovepaw protests to being special, but Jayfeather tells her that no matter what she thinks, she has to step up and work on her powers so she can fulfil the prophecy and save the Clans. :He goes to the lakeshore to find the stick and see if the ancient cats could offer him some guidance, but like most times, he's unable to understand their voices. While he is there, Breezepelt appears and confronts him, telling him that he is on the WindClan side of the border. Breezepelt reveals to Jayfeather that he blames Leafpool for all the trouble he has been receiving from his Clanmates; he says that if Leafpool hadn't left Crowfeather, and hadn't kept this secret, things would be different. A WindClan patrol and a ThunderClan patrol arrive before Breezepelt can take his anger out on Jayfeather. :The next morning, Jayfeather discovers that Poppyfrost isn't anywhere to be found in territorry. Jayfeather follows her scent trail out of camp to the Moonpool, but he also scents Breezepelt, as if he were following her. Jayfeather reaches Poppyfrost, and she admits she was trying to get into StarClan somehow to talk to Honeyfern. He tells her how she was nearly in StarClan before, but he brought her back, and that there's no way to visit again without getting hurt or sick. Breezepelt confronts them then, revealing that he has held a hatred against Jayfeather and Lionblaze since their true parents were revealed. Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to run, and attacks Breezepelt. However, he can do little to hold him off until Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps to fight off Breezepelt and the unknown cat who was with him. After the battle, Yellowfang appears and tells Jayfeather that she can't reveal the unknown cat's identity yet, although she knows it. Yellowfang explains to Jayfeather that the forces of the Dark Forest cats are rising, wanting revenge. Yellowfang fears that StarClan will not be able to withstand the darkness of a war that is looming. :Confused and frustrated, he once again returns to Rock's messaging stick. Rock appears to him, and reveals that he knew Jayfeather's true parents all along. Feeling betrayed, Jayfeather breaks the stick in two. When Lionblaze and Dovepaw, his apprentice, return, Jayfeather explains to Lionblaze what happened with Breezepelt. Lionblaze does not inform Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Soon, Poppyfrost's kits come, and Jayfeather helps her give birth to a son and daughter. After the kits are born, Jayfeather sees Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a third cat, which he identifies by scent to be the one who fought him with Breezepelt. Jayfeather and Lionblaze begin to suspect that the boundaries between the dead ancestors and the real world are breaking, because the unknown cat and Honeyfern were able to appear physically - and that there will soon be an all out war between the Dark Forest and StarClan. Both of them suspect that Breezepelt had been recruited by the Dark Forest against StarClan. The book seems to leave readers with a mystery. ''Fading Echoes :Dovepaw awakes him about her sensing cats on the lakeshore. After she describes them, he recognizes them as Mistyfoot and Mothwing, feeling their grief for Leopardstar. He tells her that she must not tell of their powers as Firestar doesn't even know that they are the three. During this, he is busy sorting through herbs. He can detect Dovepaw's depression and worry after Rippletail's death as he's sure this is what had awakened her from her sleep. When Dovepaw is worried that he is reading her thoughts, he explains he can feel it off of her and to not worry; Rippletail's destiny was to go to fight the beavers and die, as it was the path that StarClan laid out for him. He finally gets rid of the apprentice by telling her to go do patrols as Brambleclaw would be looking for her. :Jayfeather is heard by Dovepaw while she is at the lake with a border patrol. She sees him claw furiously at his flank as he lets out a wail of pain. Jayfeather is confused what could have possibly stabbed him in his side, as he didn't see anything. He thinks it could possibly have to do with his powers and he could feel what Mistyfoot was going through as she received her lives. This comforted him and the pain began to ease away. :He sees a little into Firestar's dream and knows that he had been out at night, hunting with his mate, Sandstorm. He is comfortable with the fact Molekit and Cherrykit don't trip over their words, especially when they constantly tell him to watch what they do. He is glad when Mothwing and Mistystar show up in camp to give their news on Leopardstar's death. By Firestar's orders, he gives the cats strengthening herbs. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw go to WindClan, he is asked by Firestar to remain with Lionblaze and Dovepaw after Cinderheart and Ivypaw are dismissed. Firestar begins to tell them about the prophecy about the Three, and Jayfeather cuts in and says that they already knew, and had known since they were apprentices. He is frustrated when Firestar says that he knows no more than they do, since he thought that Firestar would know more. Jayfeather feels hopeless about finding out what their destinies are. Firestar assures him by saying that he will give them his full support. :Later, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are discussing which cats may join the Dark Forest, and he decides to spy on Flametail at the next visit to the Moonpool. Yellowfang catches him, and when he explains, they venture into the Dark Forest with Spottedleaf. They run into Brokentail, and Jayfeather goes into Yellowfang's memories. When he exclaims that Brokentail is her son, she just replies, "Mistakes happen". Later, once Brokentail leaves, Spottedleaf tells Yellowfang to go back to StarClan, where she's loved, and later they see Tigerstar, Shredtail, and Snowtuft. He tries to fight Tigerstar, then finally stops and allows Spottedleaf to do the talking. As they leave, he feels sick when he hears Snowtuft yowling. :When the tree falls on the camp, he tells Rosepetal what herbs he needed her to get from his stores and he begins to treat the cats. When Briarlight is hurt by the falling tree, he goes to ShadowClan to seek help from Littlecloud, after Leafpool suggests it. When Briarlight was in critical state, he hissed at Leafpool, asking whether or not she was going to help. Immediately, she expertly jumps onto the job, and Jayfeather notes that she looks more focused than she has in moons. Later, he admits to Lionblaze that he wishes that she was still a medicine cat, that the Clan needs her more than she knows, and that he won't take on an apprentice until she's died. When he goes to Littlecloud, Squirrelflight is his escort, and they both flare up at each other when she tries to share a story with him about his kithood, and she tells him that his pain is not the hardest to bear. He then decides to follow Littlecloud's advice, and Briarlight appears to recover, though her legs remain nonfunctional. He tries to keep Briarlight positive, but is often pestered by the over-protective Millie. :He and Lionblaze try to tell Dovepaw about the Dark Forest and to make her spy on cats, but Dovepaw doesn't respond well to that information. She runs off, and he wonders why Hollyleaf couldn't have been the third cat. :When he first hears about Ivypaw's dream, he begins to mentally go through the herb store, remembering what herbs he would need. :After the battle with ShadowClan, he is distraught at the mass of injuries, and along with Lionblaze, realizes that the battle never should have happened. The two brothers then wonder whether the Dark Forest had something to do with it. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. Not in hope, but in dread; what would happen when three kits are born with a power greater than StarClan's? :Jaypaw is the blind medicine cat apprentice who can see in his dreams, and in others too. He was destined to be a medicine cat, although he started out as a warrior, with his knowledge for herbs and instinct for StarClan's portents. Rock adds that dreams are private, however, and would hate to be disturbed while he was sleeping. :Rock ends with a final piece of advice for Mosskit, Blossomkit, and Adderkit; ::"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but its user makes it so."'' ''Battles of the Clans :Jayfeather does not make an appearance, but he is noted as being ThunderClan's full-time medicine cat in the ThunderClan facts. Heathertail also mentions that Jayfeather is among the cats in other Clans that knew about the tunnels; the other three cats being Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Plays and Stories Brightspirit's Mercy :In this play, Brightspirit, Braveheart, and Shiningheart appeared to Jaypaw to tell him to share some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with the other Clans, who were starving during leaf-bare. Although his brother Lionblaze is skeptical of the idea of helping the enemy Clans, Brightspirit tells Jaypaw to listen to his heart and show mercy to the others. He convinces his siblings to help him and they save the other Clans. Later, although Jaypaw doesn't hear, Braveheart says that the apprentice has a difficult path ahead of him, to which Brightspirit replies that she will stay with him every step of the way. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is the one to suggest casting the stones to pick who the leader of the four united Clans will be; this is something he got from his experience as Jay's Wing in ''Long Shadows. Through the vote involving every cat in all the Clans, Firestar is chosen as the leader of all the Clans for that time. :He also measures the length of the lines on each side of the stick. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was confirmed that Leafpool named Jayfeather after his father, Crowfeather.Revealed in the sixth Erin Hunter chat. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *In The Sight, he is mistakenly called Jaypaw before Firestar assigns him his apprentice name.Revealed in The Sight Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Leafpool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 246 Father: :Crowfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 292 Brother: :Lionblaze:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Sister: :Hollyleaf: Half-Brother: :Breezepelt:Revealed in The Sight, page 118 Grandfather: :Firestar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 131 Great Grandfathers: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake: Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :Wind:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Gorsestar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Aunt: :Squirrelflight: Great Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Great Aunts: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ruby:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks: Living, Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status (As of Fading Echoes) Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verfied Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: :Whitewing: :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 156 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 371 :Ivypaw: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Family Tree Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Main Character Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters